starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tzizvvt
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Jandoon | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Professor | bijnaam = "Crazy Old" Tzizvvt, Ilna | functie = Xenoarchaeology Professor | species = Brizzit | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Paarsblauw | wapen = | vervoer = QuadStar | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Tzizvvt en Ownellco in de Cantina Tzizvvt was één van de talloze bezoekers van de Mos Eisley Cantina in 0 BBY toen Luke Skywalker voor het eerst een ontmoeting had met Han Solo. Biografie Tzizvvt was een Brizzit die al een tijdje verbleef op Mos Eisley en daar voornamelijk werd uitgelachen in Chalmun's Cantina omdat hij altijd wel één of ander raar verhaal vertelde over verloren gewaande schatten. Tzizvvt was echter een Xenoarchaeology Professor afkomstig van Jandoon, een planeet die bekendstond omwille van de spookverhalen en omwille van een verloren beschaving. Tzizvvt was op zoek naar een piloot om hem naar de locatie van The Eye of Beyonder te brengen, een voorwerp dat moest fungeren als een kaart om een legendarische schat te ontdekken in het Jandoon System. Toen Luke Skywalker voor het eerst Han Solo ontmoette, was Tzizvvt aanwezig in de Cantina. Hij praatte destijds met Ownellco, een Lutrillian. Solomahal, een Clone Wars veteraan en een soortgenoot van Ownellco, aanhoorde Tzizvvts verhaal in de Cantina met het nodige ongeloof, maar besloot het toch eens na te trekken. Hij wist immers dat Brizzit zelden sterke verhalen vertelden. Solomahal vroeg een wederdienst van spion Garindan die via het HoloNet ontdekte dat er een aanhoudingsbevel geactiveerd was voor een Brizzit met de naam Ilna die waardevolle objecten had ontvreemd op Biitu en Roon. Solomahal was niet echt een specialist in het herkennen van Brizzit, maar had een sterk vermoeden dat dit Tzizvvt was. De Lutrillian stelde zich meer dan eens voor dat Tzizvvt wel eens de waarheid kon vertellen. Tijdens een volgende ontmoeting in Tzizvvts schuilplaats in de riolen van Mos Eisley was Solomahal meer onder de indruk van een prachtig juweel, afkomstig van Jandoon dat Tzizvvt hem toonde, dan van de reuk van de rioleringen. Alhoewel de Lutrillian nog steeds niet volledig overtuigd was van Tzizvvts verhaal, zo geloofde hij niet dat de Brizzit een professor was, had hij wel vertrouwen dat Tzizvvt hem naar bepaalde zeldzame objecten en schatten kon leiden. Solomahal ging akkoord om Tzizvvt bij te staan in zijn zoektocht naar The Eye of Beyonder. Tzizvvt kon Solomahal niet betalen voor zijn diensten maar beloofde hem te belonen eens hun zoektocht succes had opgeleverd met een deel van de opbrengsten. Tzizvvt en Solomahal vertrokken van Tatooine op zoek naar avonturen en naar de waarheid van Tzizvvts verhalen. Achter de schermen *Tzizvvt's achtergrondverhaal werd geschreven door Tim Veekhoven in What's the Story. Een klein stukje was al bepaald door het CCG. *Tzizvvt was één van de personages die in beeld kwamen tijdens de UK scènes van de Cantina. In de film is hij te zien wanneer de Sandtroopers informatie aan Wuher komen vragen. *Tzizvvt's productienamen waren Snail Head en Illna. Ilna werd later geretconned tot een alias voor Tzizvvt. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Tzizvvt in de Databank *CCG *Star Wars Insider - n°89 *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Externe link *They were the chosen ones category:Brizzits category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers category:Archeologen category:WTS